Determine the pharmacological and psychological characteristics of individuals who have caffeine sensitivity by contrasting 3 groups of patients, habitual coffee drinkers who experience no unpleasant side effect from coffee, individuals who complain of unpleasant side effects from coffee and individuals who neither consume coffee or have a history of caffeine sensitivity.